Ivory Lace
by BitterKnitter
Summary: It was a stunning autumn day, and Dipper had a very important job to do.


**Hey guys! Just a little one shot full of feels for you all! Set in the future, of course! I quite enjoy these future fics.**

** I've been challenged to write another story, which I may do later on, but not quite yet. Got too much to do! If you enjoy, let me know and review! And if you don't, tell me why! **

**Gravity Falls does not belong to me.**

* * *

It was a stunning day.

The autumn breeze swept through the sprawling gardens of the manor, bringing with it leaves the colour of copper that danced delicately across the rolling lawns. The air was crisp yet mild in the mid-morning air, and the aroma of a fall bonfire settled gently around the grounds, mixing beautifully with the perfume of the late crocuses that were pushing determinedly through the earth. Late September was always her favourite time of year.

Straightening his tie with a slight grunt, Dipper Pines inspected himself with interest in the full length mirror, almost disbelieving the reflection before him. He had never really enjoyed wearing suits, much preferring to stay in his casual jeans and checked shirts, an odd habit he had picked up from his girlfriend from years of living together. He reached out and touched his reflection, the glass cool and solid under the tentative touch of his fingertips, as though he didn't quite believe the day that lay ahead of him.

"You think YOU'RE nervous?" A voice interrupted his thoughts as a manicured hand settled on the stiff material that covered his shoulder, her slight frame coming into view of the reflection with a flash of auburn hair and green satin. Dipper sighed and rested his head onto her hand as she massaged his shoulder gently, her index finger stroking his soft cheek absent mindedly. "You should go see her, you know. I bet she's, like, _freaking_ out right now,"

Dipper snorted at this, a silly smile spreading across his features as he imagined her, juggling jewellery and hairbrushes, doubtless changing her mind on what shoes to wear and seriously contemplating changing everything about the day five minutes before everything started.

"Heh, yeah," He chuckled, taking the smaller hand into his with a soft kiss. "I'd better go see how she's doing," The woman before him smiled, the ever-present spray of freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose wrinkling as she beamed. "I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

He chuckled warmly as he stepped out, closing the ornate door behind him with a click. Members of his family rushed up and down the hotel corridor, their hurried footsteps frantic as they rounded up small children and organised different parts of the day. He dodged the chaos with practiced ease as he plodded toward the largest room, his feet slightly pinching in the good leather dress shoes he had bought especially for the occasion. He stepped up to the door at the end of the hall, a bronze plaque bearing the numbers 618 in black. Dipper lifted his hand and rapped on the wood, hearing a slightly surprised yelp from inside.

"Mabel? You in there?"

"Dipper? Is that you?"

The 26- year- old turned the door handle, a little unnerved from the desperation in his sister's voice. He peeked his face in, scanning the large room with interest. The honeymoon suite looked beautiful, but Dipper knew with amusement that later on the room would be covered in balloons, streamers, and strangely a goat (the boys had been planning the post-wedding prank for a while). However, for the moment, it was peaceful, almost innocent in its lace and cream hues. A large window illuminated the chamber with a burst of sunlight that almost dazzled him.

However, his attentions were channelled in on the smaller figure that stood by the dresser, and couldn't help but let his jaw hang open as his eyes beheld the sight before him.

"What's going on, broseph?" The stunning figure spoke to the dumbstruck man that stood in her doorway with a slight smirk. "Shut the door could you? Last thing I need is Auntie Susan fussing over me again!"

Dipper closed his jaw and stepped into the plush room, shutting the door with a clack as he did so. He blinked, smiling warmly at his sister.

"So, give me a twirl, then," He grinned. "Let me see you properly,"

His sister obliged, turning around on the spot, allowing her skirts to flare slightly as she did so. The ivory of the material clung to her curves flatteringly, softening them and lending a glow to her skin, giving her cheeks the soft shade of a tea rose. Her thick locks were fastened into a loose half-ponytail, thick waves of chocolate tumbling down to her shoulders, a wedding-ring shawl veil decorating them with all the daintiness of a spider's web. Mabel turned to face her brother, a small smile decorating her rose-tinted lips.

"Wow," He beamed. "Just… wow,"

Mabel chuckled, a merry lilt that lit up the room from the inside. She grinned, clasping her hands in front of her. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Very,"

"I'm glad," Her eyes shone.

Dipper sighed as he flopped onto the bed, the soft blankets beneath him sighing beneath his weight. Mabel followed suit, sitting beside him with a rustle of skirt and petticoat, adjusting her Basque as she did so. The twins sat in a comfortable, reflective silence for a few moments, their sighs harmonising together as they took in their surroundings.

"You know, I'm not surprised you're the first one to tie the knot, Mabes," Dipper spoke up with a slight clearing of the throat. "You always were the braver of us two,"

"Well, I am the _alpha twin_, after all," his sister mischievously grinned at him. "Oh, don't give me that look, you got taller than me eventually!"

Dipper snorted. "It took until we were 17 though!"

"Heh, yeah. Thank god for growth spurts, huh?" Mabel stuck her tongue out. "Remember our prom?"

Dipper laughed under his breath at the memory. Dipper had stayed quite small for his age, and while the stronger, taller men had snagged the ladies for the prom, Dipper had long decided not to go. However, after much derision from his beloved sister, he found himself in the gym hall that evening, sipping from cups that tasted slightly bitter and made his head feel woozy. It was then he found Mabel looking slightly worse for wear and gripping a cup, her complexion green as the dress she was sporting. Her date was holding her up in his arms, his hand wandering lower down toward her chest. It was safe to say Dipper wasn't happy.

"I wonder who spiked that punch, anyway?" Dipper mused, resting his hands behind him as he pondered.

"I'm more surprised you could punch that hard," Mabel smiled. "Oh, don't look at me like that. Sleazeball deserved it. Did you see him run away! He was like, aaaaaaaah!" She laughed heartily, her shoulders shaking in mirth.

"And you puked the whole way home," her twin reminded her, a sly grin across his features.

"Hey, I'd never tasted alcohol before. I'll have you know that now I can mix the greatest cocktails ever, these days!"

Mabel poked her tongue out at him, who duly returned the favour. The laughter abated, and Mabel spoke up.

"Hey Dips, remember the gnomes that one time?"

"Remember that crazy old dude who built the Gobblewonker?"

"Remember _Gideon_!?"

They shuddered at the memory of the chubby showman, their faces the picture of disgust through their ill-disguised smiles. They looked at each other in a fit of giggles, tears streaming down their faces as they were soon reduced to squeaking through their laughter, rolling back onto the bed clutching their stomachs as they rolled off stories and memories to each other, from their toddler-hood, childhood holidays in Gravity Falls, and their awkward teenage and college years. Shared childhood illnesses (recalling their bout with Chicken Pox and comparing spots together) to the holiday they had taken together to the small Oregon town for their shared eighteenth birthday.

Eventually the joint laughing died down, broken occasionally by a stray giggle, and the two lay side by side, their breathing heavy and laboured. The room fell into silence as they stared at the ceiling, their sienna eyes blinking almost in time with each other. Mabel's hair spread out like a fan behind her, the chocolate waves mixing beautifully in with the veil, something she had personally hand-knitted with the finest needles and thread. She sighed deeply.

"Dipping Sauce?"

"Yeah, Mabel?"

"I'm scared," Mabel sat up, fiddling with her skirts. Dipper joined her upright position, looking at her questioningly.

"I guess that's understandable," He sighed, pulling his sister into a one armed hug, and she laid her head into the crook of his shoulder. "I would be too. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Mabel nodded timidly.

"Because it's not too late, you know," Dipper pressed on. "If you ever need me, I'm not far away,"

Mabel snorted. "Of course I want this, silly Dippy. But thanks a lot,"

"Also; are you absolutely sure you want me to give you away? Don't you want dad to do it?"

Mabel lifted her head, looking intently into her brother's eyes. "Dipper, all our lives we've done everything together. We were born together, raised together, fought ghosts and goblins together, applied for college together… there's no way I'm getting married without you next to me,"

Dipper felt himself melt at his sister's heartfelt words, and wrapped his arms around her lace covered shoulders in a gentle embrace, squeezing her as he held onto her small form. He opened his eyes, mentally remembering to not let his sister see the rivulets of tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He pulled back the sleeve of his jacket, letting out a small gasp as he saw the dials on his watch.

"Hey Mabel?"

"Mmhm?"

"It's time to go,"

The two broke the embrace reluctantly as they stood, face to face. Dipper lifted his hands, pulling the veil over her, obscuring her beaming visage in a film of cream and white. He strode across the room and opened the door with a clack, bowing low as he did so.

"After you, Lady Mabelton," He exclaimed comically, looking up as his sister passed him with a giggle.

"Why thank you, Sir Dippingsauce," She whispered warmly as he stood and she took the crook of his arm, and began to walk.

"You ready?" He turned to her as they walked down the corridor, down toward their family, friends, and an uncomfortable young man who would doubtless be nervously waiting for her. He'd probably be wiping his brow with a handkerchief. Babies would be crying, teenagers would be texting lazily on their cellphones until their parents scolded them, and friends would be nudging each other and whispering. Grunkle Stan was in there, pretending he was scowling. Soos was in there with him, squeezed into a suit but with the Mystery Shack's cap ever present on his head. Wendy would be in there, adjusting her dress and watching the doors for Dipper, leaned back in that lazy way she was best at. They paused at the double doors to the ceremony room, their grandeur slightly imposing as they towered over the pair.

She straightened, taking her dress in her hand.

The doors opened.

The music swelled.

Mabel swallowed, and gripped her brother's arm. "Let's do this,"


End file.
